EL FRUTO DE UN AMOR
by AYNAT-DREAM
Summary: Goten quiere formalizar su noviazgo con Bra. Vegeta no se lo toma nada bien. ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

EL FRUTO DE UN AMOR

Este fic pertenece a**jaz021** tenia otros personajes de otro anime pero me tome la libertad de incorporar a los personajes de DBZ del grandioso Akira Toriyama.

La familia Briefs no conoce a Goten, aquí no existen las esferas del dragon, ni tampoco nadie es saiyajin. Por única vez todos son personas "normales".

**ALERTA:** Contiene Lemon! BRAxGOTEN

**CAPITULO 1**

Goten llega a casa de la familia Briefs. Pues tenían una reunión familiar y esto involucraba a Son Goten. Vegeta, adora a su familia, pero nada lo hace cambiar de opinión no más de pensar que ese "insecto de tercera clase" con el que sale su hija Bra, no es bueno para ella. Bulma, ama a su familia sin dudarlo, sus dos hijos, frutos del amor. Bulma, tiene miedo de esta reunión, puesto que ella como toda madre ha de saber, tiene un sexto sentido, y se imagina a lo que este joven, Goten, viene a esta casa.

Tocan la puerta…

Bulma – Hola Goten! Pasa, pasa ya estábamos esperándote – cierra la puerta tras de Goten – Gustas algo de tomar?

Goten – Buenas tardes, Por el momento no, gracias.

Bra – Hola Goten! Que bueno que llegaste ya te habías tardado no crees.

Goten – Si lo se lo lamento mucho

Goten la ve con ojos llenos de amor y al mismo tiempo llenos de nerviosismo pues es la primera vez que el hablara formalmente de su relación con Bra.

Goten entra a la sala de la casa ahí lo esperaban. Vegeta y Trunks, ambos medio molestos por esta reunión tan intima. Es obvio que a Vegeta no le llama la atención hablar con este joven y a Trunks le tiene muy sin cuidado lo que esté pasando con su hermana y este.

Goten – Muy buenas tardes Sr Vegeta. Mi nombre es Son Goten, el novio de Bra – Le extiende la mano a Vegeta. Este la toma de muy mala gana

Vegeta – Si eso ya lo sé. Siéntate – Señalándole donde sentarse

Bulma – Goten te vuelvo a preguntar, quieres algo de tomar?

Goten – Si no es molestia un café cargado por favor.

Bulma – Enseguida te lo traigo

Así Bulma se retira mientras Goten esta sentado en una silla frente a Vegeta y a Trunks. A un lado en otro sillón esta Bra y un espacio que parece ser que ahí se sentara la madre de Bra.

Bulma – Toma Goten, no me dijiste que le pusiera ni leche, ni nada, así que esta negro, te parece bien?

Goten – Si esta bien así, muchas gracias. Sr Vegeta no gusta tomarse algo se ve medio tenso…

Vegeta – Mujer me traes algo de tomar a mí también?

Bulma – Si claro en un momento regreso

Vegeta – Y a que has venido hoy insecto – se veía y se oía molesto

Goten – Por favor Sr. Vegeta no se moleste. Vengo hablar con ustedes de Bra. Pero antes, para conocernos mejor, como esta su trabajo Sr.? Bra me ha platicado que usted es un buen ejecutivo en la empresa Capsule Corp.

Vegeta – Si, así es – le responde muy frió

Goten por más que trataba de aligerar el ambiente, y concentrarse en diversos temas antes de llegar al punto, se ponía más nervioso – Y me imagino que usted debe tratar de diversos temas tanto políticos como la economía de otros países, no es así?

Vegeta – Si, así es – seguía cortante con Goten

Bra – Papa, porque no le platicas a Goten del viaje que hiciste hace poco.

En eso Bulma ya se encontraba en la sala – Toma cariño! Disfrútalo. Y bien a que se debe esta reunión Bra?

Goten – Que bonita casa Sra, la ha decorado usted?

Bulma – Ay Goten, no me trates así, ya nos conocíamos desde hace un tiempo, llámame Bulma, y si yo la he decorado.

Bra – Mama, Papa, quiero que hoy conozcan un poco mas a mi novio, no te parece buena idea eso papa?

Goten veía a la familia de su amada con mucho nerviosismo. Es cierto el con anterioridad ya conocía la mama de Bra y a Trunks, pero al papa, solo una vez y salió huyendo para no tener que enfrentarse con el en esa ocasión. Bra estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Goten la acompañaba, el no sería capaz de dejarla sola en esta situación o sí?

Vegeta – Y bien a que has venido el día de hoy sabandija?

Goten trago saliva y dijo – Bueno verá usted Sr. Vegeta, he venido a decirle que estoy enamorado de su hija Bra y quiero que mi relación con ella sea formal, a eso he venido.

Vegeta – Pero como se te ocurre decir esas estupideces?! Que tú crees que a mí no me importa mi hija?! Mira hasta podrías ser su padre! No te da vergüenza maldito hijo de… - dijo esto gritando cuando fue interrumpido…

Goten – Por favor Sr, respete a mi madre, ella ya no está en este mundo, pero aun así, haré que se le respete, así que no la meta en esta situación por favor

Bulma – Pero yo tenía entendido que eras un casa-nova

Goten– Esa es la fama que la gente me dio, puesto que siempre andaba solo cuando conocí a Bra

Vegeta se iba a levantar a seguir gritando cuando fue detenido por su esposa, que le negó la cabeza haciendo que el Sr. se sentara de nuevo, tomando así un trago de tequila para tranquilizar los nervios

Goten – Bulma, que lindos gustos tiene en su sala, me gustaría decorarla de esta forma así se siente un ambiente muy familiar

Bulma – Gracias Goten! Que observador eres te aprecio tus comentarios.

Goten – Y bien Sr. Como le iba diciendo…

Goten – Me he enamorado perdidamente de Bra y quiero que usted acepte nuestra relación, por favor, sé que no me ve con muy buenos ojos, pero yo no traigo malas intenciones con ella.

Bra que solo había estado escuchando las palabras de Goten y de su padre dijo – Es cierto papa yo lo amo con todo mi corazón me gustaría que aceptaras mi relación con Goten.

Vegeta veía a su hija atentamente, para él seguía siendo su niña, linda y adorada, a la que le hizo una promesa desde que nació, que la protegería de quien sea y donde fuera no importa la edad, él como padre protegería a su hija, inclusive de ese hombre, que tanto dice amarla.

Vegeta – Como puedes decir eso maldito sabandija. No ves que ella es tan solo una niña de 18 años?

Goten – Si eso yo lo sé. Pero me he enamorado más de ella. Para mi ella ya no es una niña, si no una mujer consciente de lo que hace y deshace…

Vegeta – Pero que insolente eres! Como te atreves a decir esas locuras?!

Goten – Por favor! Solo escúcheme! Yo estoy muy orgulloso de Bra. Desde que la conocí es ella quien me ha dado razón de vivir, es ella la que ilumina mi día y mi noche, día tras día. Sr. Vegeta debería también sentirse honrado de tener una hija con un corazón puro y tan lleno de vida. Y déjeme decirle que ella se parece mucho a su madre, mujeres hermosas como ellas solo hay pocas y en esta casa hay dos.

Ambas se ruborizaron ante el comentario de Goten, y esto molesto mucho a Vegeta y Trunks seguía presente sin hacer comentario alguno, para él esta situación se estaba tornando un poco graciosa.

Vegeta – Mira insecto de alcantarilla, no sé qué intenciones traigas, tengas, o tendrás, pero no quiero volver a saber que ves a mi hija o si no…

Goten – O si no que? Para mi ella es una mujer no una niña Sr. Vegeta. Le estoy diciendo la pura verdad, yo sin Bra no veo mi vida, yo la amo con todo mí ser

Bra – Papa no lo saques de mi vida! El es muy importante para mí

Bulma – Cariño entiende algo. Tu y yo también fuimos jóvenes… - fue interrumpida abruptamente

Vegeta – Si mujer pero nosotros ya habíamos terminado una carrera, empezamos a juntar dinero para formar nuestro hogar, pero él ni siquiera a eso ha llegado…

Bra – Papa! Goten muy pronto graduara de la escuela de Medicina de una de las mejores universidades del país, como puedes decir eso?!

Vegeta – Quiero que te vayas en este instante! Quiero que te alejes de mi familia, y sobre todo de mi niña!

Goten quedo perplejo ante lo que dijo el Vegeta, pero nadie esperaba lo que iba a pasar…

Goten – Muy bien Sr. Vegeta, veo que he intentado todo por darme a conocer, conocerlo más a usted y a su familia. Pero si es su voluntad me retirare, no sin antes llevarme a Bra

Vegeta – Pero que idioteces dices sabandija imbécil! Que no ves que ella es una niña?! Vete! Vete antes de que llame a la policía!

Goten y Bra se quedan atónitos ante lo último que dijo el padre de Bra. Fue cuando esta ya no pudo callar y le dijo a Goten – Goten creo que para poder seguir juntos es mejor decir lo que desde un principio no querías decirles.

Goten la vio con temor, pero al mismo tiempo con determinación. Ella tenía razón, ya es hora de que conozcan la verdad.

Goten – Sr. Vegeta, Bulma, Bra y yo nos iremos a vivir juntos de todas maneras. Quiero que sepan que estamos esperando un bebe y es por eso que con o sin su bendición nos casaremos para gozar de este pequeño retoño que pronto llegara

Toda la familia se quedo atónita, Vegeta saco humo hasta por las orejas, pero al final de cuenta no le quedo más remedio que aceptar la relación de su niña, no ya no niña, de su gran hija. Le enorgulleció saber que su hija le hizo frente con una noticia impactante. Al principio lleno de tristeza porque se va, pero al final contento pues su hija encontró a un hombre de verdad, con un futuro prometedor…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Vaya han pasado dos meses desde el acontecimiento en casa de los Briefs. Bra ahora tiene 4 meses de embarazo, y toda su familia está contenta con este futuro retoño en camino. Qué decir de la relación entre Goten y Vegeta es mejor desde que supo que iba a ser abuelo.

He aquí unos días antes de la boda lo que puede ser el amor de ellos. Bra va de visita al ginecólogo, a su revisión mensual, y más que obvio va acompañada de su querido Goten.

Dr. – Hola muchachos, pasen que no se haga más la espera, Bra conoces la rutina, peso, muestras de sangre y demás, por favor.

Bra con mucho nerviosismo y claro el pavor a las jeringas – Si doctor, en unos momentos haré todo.

Goten – Vamos Bra ya tienes tres meses haciéndote estos chequeos, ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado a todo esto.

Bra– Como tú no eres el que esta embarazado, por eso dices lo que dices.

Goten la vio como ella se iba con la enfermera un poco molesta mientras el entraba al cuarto donde revisarían a Bra y su futuro bebe y tal vez de una buena vez por todas saber el sexo de este. Bra regresa de todos los análisis, y ve a Goten que la está esperando en el pequeño cuarto de la clínica del doctor y mientras la enfermera se retira y cierra la habitación para un poco más de privacidad, esta aprovecha el momento.

Bra – Vaya no pensé que estarías aquí adentro, casi siempre me esperas afuera del cuarto.

Goten la ve y le contesta – Bra, no empieces que te puede hacer daño a ti y al futuro bebe – le dice con una sonrisa – sabes bien que también te amo no importa lo que sea.

Bra lo ve con una mirada un poco sentida – Eso lo dices para animarme sabes que no me he sentido bien y otra vez perdí peso en lugar de ganarlo. Goten yo también te amo sobre todas la cosas.

A Goten le gustaba oír de Bra que lo amaba, pero ese momento lo dijo no muy sinceramente. Así paso el momento con el doctor, este le daba ciertas vitaminas para que su embarazo prosiguiera sin problemas, y averiguar el sexo del bebe fue inútil nuevamente, pues no se dejaba ver.

La tarde llego y nuestra pareja se fue al mar a oír la música de las olas y tranquilizar lo que hubiera en el ambiente de ellos dos.

Goten – Recuerdas esa noche?

Bra un poco ruborizada – Que si recuerdo? Claro que si!

Goten – Esa noche me enferme…

Bra – Como que te enfermaste?

Goten – Me enferme de ti…No se qué haría sin ti…pero tú me enfermaste con todo este amor para ti…

Goten y Bra pasaron la tarde juntos recordando como hace unos meses ellos se entregaron por primera vez. Todo el amor y el deseo de esa noche los atrapo…

_Flash Back _

Ese día ellos habían tenido una hermosa cita. Goten la invito al cine y a cenar en un elegante restaurante. Habían pasado una tarde maravillosa, no fue hasta que la lluvia los atrapo y lo más cerca que podían llegar era el departamento de Goten. Ambos llegaron mojados pues según el pronóstico de ese día no habría lluvia, cosa que Bra se molesto mucho porque decían puras mentiras.

Goten – Vaya si que la lluvia esta fuerte, deja voy a cambiarme y traeré algo seco para ti Bra no tardo…

Bra solo asintió la cabeza y en cuanto este se fue a su habitación a cambiarse escucho a Bra estornudar varias veces – Vaya estas pescando un resfriado, toma te traje esta camina y este pantalón a ver si no te quedan muy grandes

Bra – No, está bien, gracias, algo seco mejor que lo que traigo puesto.

Goten – El baño está en mi habitación si te quieres cambiar ahí.

Bra – Si muchas gracias – con una sonrisa se retiro al baño a cambiar la ropa mojada – Goten, donde pongo mi ropa seca?

Goten – Dámela, la pondré en la secadora

Bra – Claro gracias…

Goten – Tendremos que esperar a que la lluvia pare, así podré llevarte a tu casa. Mientras por qué no tomamos un chocolate caliente?

Goten que no se había dado cuenta de cómo andaba vestida Bra, traía una camisa de el vieja que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los muslos y unos pantalones un poco largos para ella

Bra – Si claro me sentare en el sillón a ver que hay en el televisor

Goten – Si claro – y se retira a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de chocolate

Bra – Goten, si no te molesta, estos pantalones que me diste me quedan demasiado grandes. No tienes algo un poco más ajustado?

Goten – No, no tengo nada de tu talla, Bra lo siento mucho

Bra – Bueno, de andar con los pantalones como payaso y andándomelos recogiéndolos cada vez que se caigan, mejor me los quito.

Goten se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario de su novia – Bra…no crees que es algo un poco…atrevido?

Bra – Oh vamos Goten así me siento un poco mas cómoda – apareciendo ante él con la misma camisa vieja que este le había prestado y sin los pantalones que tanto le molestaban a ella.

Goten se ruborizo un poco y se dio la media vuelta y le dijo – Sabes espérame en el sillón llevare los chocolates en un momento.

Bra solo asintió y se fue al sillón. Se sentó en una posición un poco más cómoda y en Goten llega con una taza para ella y una para él. Ambos se quedan viendo una película hasta muy altas horas de la noche, ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a romper el silencio que los invadía pero…

Goten – La lluvia no sede

Bra – Parece que tendré que pasar la noche aquí contigo

Goten – Sabes no quiero que tus papas piensen mal

Bra – Oh vamos Goten ya tenemos mucho tiempo de novios. No crees que haya que llevar esta relación al siguiente nivel?

Goten un tanto rojo – De donde oíste esas cosas, Bra?

Bra puso su taza en la mesa de centro, se acerco a Goten, con una mirada y una sonrisa un tanto seductora y le susurro al oído – Vamos Goten, yo ya no soy una niña…y te lo puedo demostrar…

Goten – No creo que sea lo correcto, Bra…

Bra – Goten, que acaso en algún momento no me has deseado?

Goten estaba con un sin fin de emociones: impresionado, alegre, confundido, sorprendido, acalorado… El en verdad si tuvo sus momentos de deseo hacia Bra, mas sin embargo, siempre lograba controlar esas hormonas… - Si, si te he deseado varias veces Bra, pero he sabido respetarte en todo momento

Bra – Entonces por qué lo dudas? Acaso es miedo?

Goten – No, no es mie… - cuando fue interrumpido con un beso.

Pero ese beso se prolongo, de un beso cariñoso, a un beso apasionado, de deseo, de amor.

Para Bra estos era sentimientos nuevos, el acariciaba su espalda por debajo de esa camisa, mientras ella acariciaba ese cabello que tanto se parecía a la misma noche. Goten no aguantaba más, siempre soñó con una noche con Bra para así demostrarle su amor, pero siempre terminaban en un sueño, y este no lo era, era la realidad, su princesa le había pedido más que un beso, hacerla suya. Bra descubría como Goten podía hacer noche en su piel, ambos se estaban descubriendo.

Goten la llevo a su habitación, en una simple cama que sería mudo testigo te este amor. Goten acariciaba esas piernas que tanto lo volvían loco, mientras Bra se dejaba llevar por esa pasión.

****Goten se dejaba llevar por la pasión que por algún tiempo lo estaba consumiendo. Y Bra lo que un día soñó, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, por fin seria de él, de su querido Goten. Goten retiraba esa tan famosa camisa de ella dejándola así en ropa interior. Mientras Bra trabajaba quitándole la ropa, no tardaron mucho estar al desnudo para seguir con su juego pasional. El sabía que era su primera vez. Que el sería el primero y el único en la vida de ella. Y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Ambos exploraban por primera sus cuerpos. Entre caricias y besos, Goten supo que el momento llegaba, puesto que aquel lugar que él un día soñó con tomar para él había llegado. Bra estaba lista, y ella ya no tenía dudas, este era el momento esperado por ambos. Goten se acomodo, tomo para él lo que siempre deseo, la penetro con cuidado, pues lo que impedía llegar a entrar en ella, se había roto, y Bra exhalo por aire por un momento, el dolor no fue mucho, pues con el vaivén de los dos, ese dolor se convirtió en pasión. Pasión en la que culmino en un clímax. Y así fue la noche para ambos dejándose encontrar lo que un día en el pasado también paso. Donde la noche misma fue testigo de este maravilloso evento. El amor de dos personas… Goten no podía creer que por fin esa pequeña cosita…Bra… era por fin de él.

_Fin Flash Back _

El día más esperado llego. Por fin Bra se casaba con Goten, otro sueño más por cumplirse. Mientras Goten se arreglaba en su departamento con ayuda de su cuñado, sus amigos y de los novios de las amigas de su amada, Trunks, Gohan, Krilin, Oob, Yamcha. Bra no paraba los nervios, todo lo que fue el día anterior hasta el día de su boda ha sido un manojo de nervios. Las chicas estaban rebosantes de alegría, pues al fin su amiga, se iba a casar con el hombre de su vida.

Videl – Bra que hermoso es el vestido de boda

C18 – Es cierto. Quien lo confecciono?

Bra – Una importante diseñadora que es amiga de mi mama – les contesto con una sonrisa

Marron – Bra, no te sientas nerviosa ya pronto todo este alboroto terminara

Pan – Si es cierto, yo no creo que Goten vea por ahí a otra chica y se vaya con ella

Bra – Chicas de verdad aprecio sus ánimos pero no me están ayudando de mucho

Todas empezaron a reír, Bulma no cabía de la emoción, Y su papa, se le hizo muy pronto esta boda, pero todo sea por su pequeño nieto o nieta.

Todos en la ceremonia, ha llegado el momento. Las madrinas entran con sus respectivos padrinos. Goten al frente de la iglesia esperando por su bello ángel. Al verla vestida así, no pudo contener el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos, beber de ella una vez más, hasta el amanecer como aquella vez. Ella sigue su paso, y el sigue imaginándola en su sendero, hasta poder llegar al final de ella.

Ha llegado el momento por todos. La ceremonia comienza y ellos solo tienen oídos y ojos entre sí. Bra no tiene deseos de seguir en la misa mientras Goten solo la quiere para él. Ha llegado el momento…

Padre – Son Goten aceptas a esta mujer, Bra Vegeta Briefs, como tu legitima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Goten – Si, acepto

Padre – Y tu, Bra, aceptas a este hombre, Son Goten, como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud y el la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Bra – Acepto!

Padre – Pues por la fuerza que me han concedido, yo los declaro, Marido y Mujer pueden…

No hubo tiempo de decir pueden besarse porque ya lo estaba haciendo, cosa que el publico vio con algo de gracia, pero al mismo tiempo dicha y felicidad.

Y así paso la noche, fotografías, los amigos, los familiares, la cena, los regalos, el pastel. Fue algo muy hermoso y detallista, no fue mucho lujo, pero precioso, tal y como Bra un día se lo imagino de niña. Goten solo esperaba que la fiesta terminara, de tener a su ángel con él una vez más. Se estaba haciendo más fuerte el deseo. Recorrer ese cuerpo que le pertenece, fundirse con ella en las sombras, mudo testigo del amor de ellos. Goten solo desea decirle que la ama a más no poder, decirle en poemas de amor lo que para él, ella significa. Bailar con ella ese vals del amor, que no hace mucho empezó y que jamás terminara. La velada paso, y así, Bra y Goten se despidieron de sus amigos y familiares y emprendieron su viaje a su luna de miel.

Ya habían llegado a su destino, Hawái. Gohan y Videl, les regalaron esta luna de miel. Un hotel de lujo, unas noches maravillosas. Y bien valido. Los días en Hawái no fueron cortos, ni tampoco muy largo, pero fue el mejor tiempo de la vida de ellos.

Goten – Que hermosa noche, no lo crees Bra?

Bra – Si, así es, es bella

Goten – Bra, por que el día de la cita con el doctor, estabas molesta conmigo?

Bra – No lo sé, creo que las hormonas me vuelven un poco loca – sacando la lengua fuera característica muy de ella.

Goten le sonrió – Bra quiero oír de ti, y quiero que seas sincera, quiero que me digas que me amas…

Bra – Goten…Claro que te amo! No lo dudes nunca, porque me dices eso?

Goten – Por que oír de ti "te amo" me hace sentir seguro, de seguir adelante contigo. No hay más nadie en este mundo, con el que yo quiera compartir mi vida, más que contigo…

Bra le sonrió y le dio un beso, un beso que al principio fue tierno, poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo, a un beso con deseo y pasión…

Goten abrazaba más a de cerca de Bra. Y esta lo aprisionaba por la espalda. Se fundieron en un beso romántico, que termino en un beso pasional y de lujuria. Goten acariciaba los muslos de Bra, mientras esta, pasaba su mano por la entrepierna, que a cada roce de ella se ponía más duro. A Goten esto le gustaba, el acariciaba su espalda, su cabello lo deshacía en esa cascada que muy pocas veces había visto, sus piernas, sus brazos, todo ella lo acariciaba, con deseo y amor. Así estuvieron por un rato. No se dieron cuenta en qué momento llegaron a la habitación, pero ambos ya estaban en la cama, pero no paraban de besarse, solo paraban para tomar aire y continuar. Goten retiraba la falda que traía puesta y Bra la camisa de él. Así empezaron los dos, mutuamente a quitarse una prenda tras la otra, era como un juego para ellos, de la cual no se dieron cuenta. Goten empezó a besar su cuello y a masajear uno de los senos, Bra solo gemía de placer y acariciaba el cabello de este. Bra experimentaba olas de placer junto a él. El que estuviera embarazada, no la privaba de poder hacer el amor, con el ser que ella ama. Bra hacia roce en la entrepierna de Goten, y este gemía ante esta acción por ella. Mientras Goten besaba su cuello, bajaba hasta llegar a uno de los senos y empezar a lamerlos, mordisquearlos y besarlos, algo que el muy bien sabia que era gusto de ella. Goten bajo lentamente por el cuerpo de Bra, besándolo, caminaba por el sendero que con anterioridad ya había caminado. Masajeo el tesoro de ella algo que Goten ya conocía muy bien, lo beso con ternura, y luego con pasión para poder llegar al segundo nivel, como un día ella le dijo a él. Goten se dio cuenta de la excitación de Bra y no dudo en regresar a besar sus labios, llenos del néctar de ella. El consciente del embarazo de su ahora mujer la acomodo encima de él y empezó una vez mas no la danza, si no el vals del amor, el vals que una vez que empiezas jamás lo terminaras. No fue hasta que los dos en éxtasis culminaron en un clímax, el mejor de sus vidas.

Ambos pasaron una noche salvaje, de eso no cabe la menor duda, así fue su luna de miel, testigo del amor, de cómo un hombre ama a una mujer, como Goten ama a su Bra. Porque ella es sin duda la mujer de sus sueños…

Goten – Me amas, mi princesa, mi Bra?

Bra – Como nunca te lo podrías imaginar, mi querido príncipe, mi amado Goten.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Han pasado ya desde la boda 4 meses más. Eso solo significa que Bra tiene 8 meses de embarazo. Todo este tiempo ella no dejo la escuela hasta lo que no fue el último día de clases. Pues ella salía en mayo de la escuela y el doctor le había dicho que si bebe nacería para junio o julio. Su embarazo fue un poco complicado al principio. La boda, la luna de miel, el regreso a su nuevo hogar de dos pisos, algo que Goten le regalo para ella y su bebe. Arreglar la casa, comprar los muebles, pintar la casa, pues blanco no que no le gustara, pero hacia que la casa se viera opaca, en fin un sin número de cosas. Todo esto hizo que ella se fatigara, al punto que le afecto a su bebe. Bra había perdido mucho peso, y eso la ponía en riesgo de que al bebe le pasara alguna anormalidad. Así que Goten tuvo que contratar una persona para la ayuda de la casa, mientras Bra tenía que aprender a tomar las cosas con calma y en serio. Claro a todo esto le agregamos que nunca dejo la escuela. Bra con ayuda de sus amigas, sobre todo Pan, iban a su casa para ayudarle con las tareas (esto lo hacían cuando la mucama no estaba), Pan cocinaba y siempre dejaba mucha comida para cuando Goten llegara también gustara un poco de comer. Mientras las chicas preparaban una fiesta de bienvenida al bebe (o babyshower), y Bra les ayudaba con algunas ideas.

Marron – Huele delicioso!

Bra– Yo no tengo apetito, discúlpenme

Videl – Vamos, te hará daño el no comer

Bra – Últimamente me he sentido mal. Nada de lo que como me sienta bien

Pan aparece en la puerta en la que será la habitación del pequeño bebe – Ya termine la comida chicas. Vamos a cenar

Marron– Bra no tiene hambre nuevamente Pan

Videl – Dice que se ha sentido mal

Pan – Hay algo en especial que quieras comer Bra?

Bra – A decir verdad, nada Pan. Perdóname

Pan – Creo entender. Un embarazo debe de ser difícil

Bra – Y no tienes idea aun – en un tono medio sarcástico- chistoso

Así todas levantan la cara y se empiezan a reír del comentario que hizo Bra. Todas se levantan del suelo y la ayudan también a ella, pues con la tremenda panza, parecía que en lugar de bebe iba a tener dos sandias. Bra traía puesto una blusa de maternidad muy holgada que le ayudaba un poco a disimular su embarazo. Bajan de la segunda planta y todas van al comedor a empezar su comida, menos Bra. Todo este tiempo las chicas se juntaban, se iban de paseo, al centro comercial, a comer, a caminar, y claro ayudar a Bra en todo lo que necesita.

Así paso el octavo mes, hasta finales de junio. Llego la tan esperada fiesta. Si como adivinaron, fue en el cumpleaños de Bra, manera más fácil de celebrar las cosas (como dicen, matar dos pájaros, de un tiro).

La fiesta era bastante agradable, muchos amigos y conocidos tanto de la pareja, como de familiares y de los amigos más íntimos. Claro, la fiesta fue mixta, pues Goten no quería ser el único hombre, y tenía miedo que lo hicieran afeminado, cosa que Bra no le agrado mucho y las chicas lo vieron demasiado gracioso. Claro al principio querían hacerla de puras mujeres y tener a Goten solo, pero este se negó y no les quedo de otra que aceptar hacer la fiesta con los hombres. Claro todo empezó desde muy temprano en casa de los Son – Brief…

Marron – Pan ya llego con la comida?

Videl – No, dijo que llegaría mas tarde. Oob le iba ayudar con algunas cosas también.

Marron – Bra aun no se siente bien, no quiere salir de la cama

Videl – Iré a verla yo. Tampoco Goten ha regresado con las cosas que le encargamos.

Marron – Iré acomodar las mesas y las sillas.

Así Videl sube el segundo piso, mientras Marron se va al patio a terminar de preparar todo para la fiesta. Videl había llegado a la habitación de Bra, donde la encontró un poco pálida y acostada en la cama.

Videl – Que tienes, Bra?

Bra – Me siento un poco mal, es todo

Videl– Segura que no más es eso?

Bra– Si – pero muy bajito

Videl – Quieres que cancelemos la fiesta?

Bra – No – igual de bajito

Videl – Parece que ese bebe nacerá pronto entonces – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Así empezó la fiesta y con ella empezaron a llegar sus invitados…

Pan – Vaya chicas, se esmeraron, quedo muy agradable la fiesta

Gohan – Si, cuanta gente invitaron?

Marron – Pues no lo sé. Porque Goten invito, Bra invito, nosotras invitamos, los papas de Bra invitaron, ya sabes y los colados no faltan jajaja.

Pan – Ay Marron– con una gotita resbalando la cabeza – Eso sí es cierto se invito demasiada gente, que ni yo misma conozco

Bra llega justo en ese momento – Para que no te sientas mal, yo también veo muchas caras y muy pocos conocidos jajajaja

Pan – Parece que el buen humor ya te llego

Videl – Estas un poco pálida, te encuentras bien

Bra – Si, un poco adolorida de la espalda, pero si me encuentro bien.

Pan – Bra recuerda que te dijeron que reposo y nada de cargas pesadas.

Bra – Bueno lo de reposo lo he seguido al pie de la letra. Pero lo de carga pesada… no creo que pueda ayudarte con esa – En un tono medio irónico-cómico, cosa que hizo todos estallaran de la risa.

C18 – En eso tiene ella razón.

Bulma – Espero y te agrade nuestro regalo pequeña

Vegeta – Es algo muy especial de parte de nosotros

Trunks – Y yo le tengo un regalo mas al bebe. Pero se lo daré el día que nazca

Goten llega justo en ese momento – Bueno si nace en este día que mejor regalo. Pero si no pasa, de todos modos también es un regalo no lo creen?

Pan – Bueno mientras tanto dejemos eso por un lado, y vayamos a disfrutar de la comida que ya esta lista

Así todas se van a buscar sus platos y tomar una mesa para comer. En ese pequeño patio ya no cabía un alma más por que por más que buscaron lugar no encontraron. Mientras Bra entraba a su casa por algo de tomar, una señal le dio a entender que en realidad ese bebe nacería en su cumpleaños. Goten estaba ahí cerca y vio como Bra se puso mal pálida de repente y fue ayudarla

Goten – Te encuentras bien princesa?

Bra – No – haciendo muecas de dolor

Goten – Quieres ir al doctor?

Bra – Aun no…

Goten – Porque no me dijiste que estas teniendo contracciones? – con un poco de enfado

Bra – Porque es la primera que me da fuerte

Goten – Así que has tenido anteriormente otras contracciones y no las habías notado?

Bra – Si desde hacía unos días

Goten – Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Bra – Para no preocuparte, suficiente trabajo tienes ahora que trabajas en el hospital

Goten – Será mejor avisar e irnos a ver al doctor

En eso las amigas entran a la cocina de la casa y ven a Bra un poco pálida y a un Goten molesto y asustado a la misma vez

Videl – Ocurre algo?

Marron – Bra, te ves muy mal, porque no vas a descansar. Yo avisare en la fiesta que te encuentras un poco indispuesta, te parece?

Bra voltea y les sonríe – Gracias Marron, pero creo que descansar será en otro momento, alguien aquí quiere que me revise un doctor y yo no quiero ir, pero como siempre termina siendo su voluntad, pues ya no tengo remedio.

Gohan – Vamos yo conduciré, Videl te espero en el auto

Goten y Gohan ayudan a Bra a caminar ya que las mismas contracciones empezaron a presentarse más seguidos. Videl da la noticia de que el bebe pronto nacerá y que se han llevado a Bra al hospital. Muchos de los invitados estaban contentos, otros preocupados, pero al final todo el mundo entendía y continuaron con la fiesta, después de todo también era una fiesta de bienvenida al mundo… no?

Así llegaron al hospital. Goten ayudaba a Bra, mientras Gohan y Videl les ayudaban con los papeles para poder entrar al hospital. Las enfermeras llamaron al ginecólogo de ella. Mientras el doctor llegaba, las enfermeras ya le estaban dando la atención a Bra, muchas se sorprendieron de saber que era la esposa del Dr. Son, otras no. Pero aun así, no dejaron su labor.

Enfermera – Bueno las contracciones aun no están d minutos, y aun te falta mucho por delante para dilatar. Tienes una dilatación aproximadamente d cm. Y más por ser primeriza, puede tardar hasta más de 10 horas.

Bra – Y no hay forma de terminar antes? – con algunas muecas de dolor

Enfermera – Todo depende de ti y del bebe en realidad. – con una sonrisa se va.

Así pasan las horas y las señales de dolor empiezan a presentarse más seguido. La familia de Bra, se presento un rato después con un obsequio para ella pues era su cumpleaños después de todo. Y algo de comer para el pobre de Goten. Le darían algo a ella, pero por ordenes del doctor no podía comer nada, así que hasta que después de que nazca el bebe, ella podía comer. La noche llego y aun nada. No fue hasta una hora antes de la media noche que la verdadera fiesta apenas comenzaba…

Bra – Goten, háblale a una enfermera… me duele!

Goten se levanta medio adormilado de la silla en busca de alguien, que en pocos minutos aparece con dos enfermeras.

Enfermera1 – Bueno deja informarte que ya estas lista para tener al bebe

Enfermera2 – Iré a llamar al Doctor

Bra – No creo que pueda esperar al dichoso doctor…ayy estas contracciones son cada vez más dolorosas!

Goten – Tienes que esperar a que llegue…aguanta solo un poco mas – al borde de la emoción y al mismo tiempo la desesperación

Bra – Insisto que tu debiste haberte embarazado no yo…ayy!

Enfermera1 – Mira, el doctor no tarda en venir. Vamos ir a traer todo lo indispensable para ti y el bebe

Las enfermeras se van traen todo lo que necesitan, cobijas para el bebe, los materiales necesarios del doctor, el cunero en el que pondrían al bebe al nacer, los papeles y certificados que se requieren para firmar y dar nombre y apellido al futuro retoño. El doctor llego lo más pronto posible, así que mientras él se preparaba, Bra estaba a punto de destruirle la mano a Goten de todo el dolor que esta tenia, y Goten por mas tierno que era con ella, quería que lo soltara para poder ver si ella no le fracturo la mano, pero como no se dejaba, no pudo escapar.

Doctor – Bueno Bra, has dilatado completamente, y si tenemos suerte este bebe nacerá en el día de tu cumpleaños. Así que vamos a empezar a que tomes un poco de aire y ayudes a tu bebe y cuerpo a empujar

Enfermera1 –Lo harás por 10 a 15 segundos. Lo más difícil es la cabecita, ya lo demás será pan comido

Las dos enfermeras de pusieron sus manos detrás de Bra para levantarla un poco e hiciera el esfuerzo de empujar así estuvieron por alrededor de 15 minutos…

Doctor – Vamos de nuevo! La cabeza ha salido

Goten – Ya es poco Bra, lo demás es fácil, tu puedes!

Bra por mas ánimos que recibiera se sentía a más no poder, la fatiga le estaba ganando y su cumpleaños estaba a punto de terminar. Ella oía que un solo empujón y el bebe estaría en sus brazos. Bra no dejaba de pensar que historias le contaría cuando la tuviera en sus brazos, que tipo de perdones tendría por haber caído del cielo, si para ella seria tener a su ángel en vida. Si hubiera otra forma de escapar de todo esto y evitarle este dolor a ella también. Ella había escuchado en algún lugar que el nacer y el morir eran misterios de la vida, y su bebe está a punto de descubrir uno de ellos.

- VAMOS BRA UNO MAS UNO MAS! – se oye un grito. Uno más, solo un empujón mas y tendré a mi bebe en mis brazos. Y así lo hizo su esfuerzo lo logro, el bebe nació, y ella termino agotada.

Doctor – Bra! Felicidades es una preciosa niña!

Enfermera1 – Es preciosa! Y lo mejor de todo es que nació a escasos minutos antes de que tu cumpleaños terminara. Felicidades!

Goten no dijo nada solo estaba admirando la bella niña que tenia y a la cansada madre tratando de conciliar el sueño, después de todo lo que viene son largas noches y ella se lo tiene bien merecido. Después de un rato ya muy entrada en la madrugada…

Bra – Es bonita – con una sonrisa

Goten – No puedes dormir?

Bra – Y perderme la primera noche con mi niña, no

Goten – Gracias…

Bra – Y eso… que hice?

Goten – También para mí este ángel es un regalo del cielo y te doy las gracias por el

Bra solo sonríe, Goten se acerca se dan un bello beso, y así empieza la hermosa historia de estos dos enamorados.

**FIN.-**

**Espero que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Gracias a los que enviaron reviews y también a los que leen sin dejarlos. Nos vemos en un próximo fic.**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


End file.
